My personal Bodyguard
by naru-chan-lover99
Summary: Naruto adalah anak orang terkaya Di Konoha. untuk keselamatannya, Ayahnya, Minato Namikaze menyewa 2 bodyguard untuk mengawalnya. apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia jatuh hati pada salah satu bodyguardnya? AU, OOC, YAOI, KAKANARU. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Naruto adalah anak dari orang terkaya di Konoha, Minato Namikaze. Karena hal itu, dia sering menjadi target para penjahat, mulai dari penculik sampai pembunuh bayaran. Demi keselamatan anaknya, Minato menyewa 2 orang yaitu Itachi Uchiha dan Kakashi Hatake untuk melindungi anaknya. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika Naruto jatuh hati pada salah satu bodyguardnya? AU, YAOI. KAKANARU, Don't like, Don't read.

Title : My Personal bodyguard

Rating : M for future Lemon

Pairing : KakaNaruSasu, ItaDei, ETC

Genre : Drama, Family and Romance

**WARNING: CHARACTER BASHING!**

**The Story Begin Here…**

"Naruto" – bicara

'Naruto' – pikiran

_Naruto - Flashback_

PROLOUG

"Daddy…" teriak seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Pipinya basah oleh air mata. Dia lari dan langsung memeluk papanya yang juga memiliki fisik yang sama dengannya. Ekspresi wajah papanya terlihat lega dan senang ketika melihat sosok anak itu. Dia langsung memeluk anak itu ketika dia berada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

"Da..ddy.. I'm.. scared…." Kata anak itu sambil terisak-isak.

"Sh.. daddy disini, Naru-chan.. Kau aman di sini.." kata pria itu, berusaha menenangkan anak lelakinya yang baru saja di selamatkan dari penculikan.

Mendengar perkataan papanya, anak itu memeluk papanya semakin erat dan tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Air matanya membasahi baju pria itu. Tapi, pria itu hanya tersenyum sedih. Dia terus memcoba menenanngkan anaknya yang terus menangis.

"Namikaze-sama…" panggil seseorang.

Pria itu membalik badannya dan melihat inspektur dari kepolisian. "Uchiha-san, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Tak masalah. Apa anda akan segera pulang? Aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk mengantar anda."

"Tak perlu. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Sopirku menunggu tak jauh dari tempat ini." Kata pria itu tersenyum. Dia segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sementara anak itu mulai tertidur karena terlalu lelah setelah menangis.

(KAKANARU)

"… to… Na..to.. NARUTO!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang liar langsung terbangun secara tiba-tiba ketika dia mendengar namanya di panggil. "hu.." katanya bingung. "Apa.."

"Ini sudah jam 7, Naruto. Kau ketiduran lagi." Kata seseorang di samping kiri pemuda itu.

"WHAT THE HELL!" kata pemuda itu, memandang pria dengan bekas luka di wajahnya dengan ekspresi marah. "IRUKA! Aku masih ngantuk. Biarkan aku tidur lagi.." keluh pemuda itu.

"Tak bisa. Kau tetap harus bangun dan beranngkat ke sekolah. Kau sudah hampir terlambat." Kata pria yang di panggil Iruka itu. Dia memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang tegas dan tak meninggalkan celah untuk bantahan.

"Cih, aku bangun. Menyebalkan." Kata pemuda itu mengeluh.

"Cepat siap-siap. Mobilmu sudah siap di depan rumah." Kata Iruka sebelum dia keluar dari kamar pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memandang pintu dengan pandangan benci kemudian menghela nafas. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Pemuda itu adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak dari orang terkaya di Konoha. Pemuda yang baru berumur 15 tahun itu merupakan murid junior di Konoha High School. Dia juga mempunyai 2 personal bodyguard untuk keselamatannya.

15 menit kemudian…

"Iruka, sarapanku mana?" tanya Naruto ketika dia memasuki ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda." Sapa seorang wanita muda. Dia adalah shizune, adik dari Iruka dan pelayan kesukaan Naruto.

"Ah, pagi, Shizune-chan." tanya Naruto. Dia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya, kemudian bertanya, "Mana ayah?"

"Tuan besar baru saja pergi. Katanya ada rapat di kantor." Jawab Iruka.

"Oh.." hanya itu reaksi Naruto mendengar jawaban dari Iruka. Dia segera menghabisakan sarapannya. Setelah itu, dia pamit pada kedua pelayannya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Di depan rumah telah menunggu sebuah mobil mewah dan 2 orang pria. Salah satu dari kedua pria itu menggunakan masker, menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya selalu terlihat malas. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, salah satu dari bodyguard yang disewa oleh Minato untuk melindung anaknya. Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku kuning yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Naruto. Ayahnya melarangnya untuk memcuri lihat buku itu. Yang dia tahu, penulis bukku itu adalah Godfathernya, Jiraiya.

Sedangkan pria yang satu lagi, selalu tanpa ekspresi adalah bodyguard yang satu lagi. Dia adalah Itachi Uchiha, anak dari kepala kepolisian Konoha dan merupakan kakak dari sahabat baik Naruto yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." Sapa Kakashi.

"Pagi."

"Sudah siap berangkat? Sebentar lagi anda akan terlambat." Kata Itachi dengan nada datar.

"Jangan ingatkan aku, Tachi-kun." Kata Naruto mengeluh sebelum masuk mobil. Kakashi dan Itachi hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap Naruto. Mereka segera masuk mobil ketika Naruto memanggil mereka dan mengingatkan mereka bahwa dia hampir terlambat.

%-%-%

Konoha High School adalah sekolah elite yang hanya menerima anak-anak keluarga kaya yang pintar dan berbakat. Bukan hanya itu, banyak juga anak keluarga biasa yang berprestasi bersekolah di tempat itu.

"Kalau ada masalah, kau tahu harus menghubungi siapa, bukan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada bosan.

"Yeah, aku tahu Kakashi. Kau selalu mengingatkanku setiap hari." Kata Naruto yang mulai kesal.

"Itu'kan ulahmu karena selalu merasa bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri." Keluh Kakashi lirih. "Dan jangan lupa, kami menunggu disini."

"Yeah… Yeah… Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku, Kakashi. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Itachi dan Kakashi.

"Kau tahu, Itachi? Aku tak mau tahu lagi. Anak itu sangat keras kepala."

"Hn."

%-%-%

Kelas II-A..

"PAGI SEMUA!" Sapa Naruto dengan ceria.

"Pagi, Naruto." Balas yang lain. Kehadiran Naruto yang ceria memang selalu bisa menceriahkan suasana kelas yang selalu dingin.

"Hey, dude.. kenapa kau hampir terlambat?" tanya pemuda dengan tato di mukanya. Dia adalah Kiba Inuzuka, sahabat Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Kiba. Aku terlambat bangun lagi pagi ini. Dan Iruka hampir membunuhku. Aku benar-banar takut akan hidupku pagi ini." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

Semua anak di kelas langsung meledak tertawa melihat wajah serius Naruto yang terlihat imut. "Haha.. It's a good one, man…" kata Kiba yang tertawa berguling-guling di lantai kelas.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang dari luar kelas. Di sana berdiri seorang cewek berambut pirang. "Dari mana saja kau? Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi, tapi kau tak mengangkatnya."

"OHAYOU, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto lari untuk memeluk cewek yang dipanggilnya Sakura itu. Tapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah pukulan di kepala.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku masih marah padamu." Kata cewek bernama Sakura Haruno itu. Dia adalah gadis yang disukai oleh Naruto.

"Ittai.." keluh Naruto sambil memengang kepalanya.

Sasuke Uchiha yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu menjadi kesal. 'Kenapa Naruto bisa suka dengan cewek kasar itu? Apa kelebihannya?' pikir Sasuke kesal.

'Ukh, bila ini bukan perintah ibu, aku takkan mau dekat denganmu. Aku lebih suka dekat dengan Sasuke-kun.' Pikir Sakura melihat sikap Naruto yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Haruno-san. Aku sarankan kau kembali ke kelasmu sekarang. Kau hanya menganggu disini." Kata Sasuke dingin. Dia menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya berdiri. Pandangan matanya dingin memandang benci pada Sakura.

Sakura sendiri yang tak menyadari kekesalan Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Katanya dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa melihat pada Naruto sama sekali.

"TEME! Kenapa kau mengusir Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hnn.."

"Jangan berikan reaksi itu padaku, teme.."

"Sudah, sudah.. lebih baik kalian kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Kata seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang Naruto, dia adalah Asuma Sarutobi, wali kelas II-A.

"Ah, hai, Asuma-sensei." Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"hn.."

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka yang kebetulan berdekatan. "Aku benci padamu, teme." Kata Naruto lirih.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu menjadi sakit hati. 'Apa salah aku mengusir Haruno? Aku benci perempuan itu, sejak dia datang, Naruto menjadi sering marah padaku.' Pikir Sasuke yang sedih.

Sementara itu, Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat wajah Sasuke dan suaranya yang dia anggap sexi. 'Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu. Tapi pertama, kau harus menyingkirkan Naruto. Dia hanya pengganggu.' Pikir Sakura. Berbagai rencana jahat untuk menyingkirkan Naruto mulai tersusun dalam pikirannya.

'Lihat saja nanti. Sasuke-kun pasti akan menjadi milikku dan Naruto akan lenyap dari hidupku.. HAHAHAHAHA!' Senyuman sakura bagaikan senyuman iblis yang sangat jahat. Dan Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

TBC…

AN: YES! My new Fic is finished! Yah, walau hanya 1 chapter. Ini merupakan kemajuan. Tapi bukan berarti aku meninggalkan ficku yang lain. Fic lost in Love masih dalam proses pembuatan. Jadi bagi mereka yang membaca ficku yang satu itu, tolong bersabar, ya.. hehe..

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Naruto adalah anak dari orang terkaya di Konoha, Minato Namikaze. Karena hal itu, dia sering menjadi target para penjahat, mulai dari penculik sampai pembunuh bayaran. Demi keselamatan anaknya, Minato menyewa 2 orang yaitu Itachi Uchiha dan Kakashi Hatake untuk melindungi anaknya. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika Naruto jatuh hati pada salah satu bodyguardnya? AU, YAOI. KAKANARU, Don't like, Don't read.

Title : My Personal bodyguard

Rating : M for future Lemon

Pairing : KakaNaru, SasuNaru, KakaNaruSasu, ItaDei, ETC

Genre : Drama, Family and Romance

**The Story Begin Here…**

"Naruto" – bicara

'Naruto' – pikiran

_Naruto - Flashback_

Chapter one

"Teme.. Mau ke rumahku?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sibuk membersihkan mejanya. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam dan tersenyum sendiri. 'hmm… Kapan ya aku bisa melihat Sasuke senyum?' pikirnya.

"Hn.."

"Teme~~~ Cepat berikan jawabanmu. Kiba, Shika, Neji dan Gaara sudah menungguku di gerbang. Kamu mau datang, tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau, Naruto. Tapi sabarlah, aku masih harus ke ruang OSIS mengambil barangku yang tertinggal disana." Kata Sasuke seraya menutup tas sekolahnya setelah memasukkan semua bukunya dalam tas.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar kelas tanpa mendengarkan perintah Sasuke untuk melepaskannya. Dan Sakura yang melihat hal itu menjadi marah.

'How dare he drag my Sasuke-kun like that.' Pikirnya penuh kemarahan. Dia juga memandang Naruto dengan penuh kebencian ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang melembut melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Naruto!" kata Sasuke saat mereka sudah ada di loker sekolah.

"Ayo, cepat, Suke. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Kata Naruto dengan nada tak berdosa. Dia hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang siap membunuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto!" kata Sasuke dengan kasar dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari genggaman Naruto.

Melihat perlakuan Sasuke, mata Naruto mulai berair. "HUWA! Sasuke benci padaku!" kata Naruto, pura-pura menangis. (AN: Air mata Buaya.. hehe ^^ )

Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah melihat air mata Naruto. Dengan capat, dia memeluk Naruto. "Aku tak benci padamu, Naruto. Aku hanya jengkel. Jadi, jangan nangis, ya.. Aku benci melihatmu menangis" bisik Naruto lembut di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Senyuman semakin melebar ketika dia meresakan membelai rambutnya. "Yeah,, aku tahu." Kata Naruto lembut. dia balas memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. 'Sasuke hangat..' pikirnya.

Sakura yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu menjadi sangat cemburu. Dia segera mengambil handphonenya, kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

/hello?/

/Pein, apa kau punya anak buah yang sedang tak bertugas sekarang? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menculik seseorang dan melenyapkannya dari muka bumi ini./

/Ya, saat ini Hidan dan Kakuzu sedang bebas. Siapa targetnya dan dimana dia berada?/

/Naruto Namikaze di Konoha Gakuen. Saat ini juga./

Sakura menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum senang. 'Akhirnya aku bisa menyingkirkanmu dari hidupku, Naruto. Kau hanyalah penggangu.' Pikir Sakura.

Naruto yang sedang memeluk Sasuke mendapat firasat buruk. 'kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi buruk?' pikir Naruto. Dia menjadi diam dan tak menyadari perhatian Sasuke padanya.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, apa?" tanya Naruto masih setengah sadar akan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Kamu kenapa? Aku sudah siap. Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan memandang Naruto tepat di matanya yang sebiru langit itu.

"Hmhmhm.. Sorry, aku melamun. Kita pergi sekarang juga." Kata Naruto. Dia menarik tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju gerbang, dimana teman-temannya yang lain telah menunggu.

Gerbang sekolah…

"Arg! Dimana Naruto? Kenapa lama sekali?" kata Kiba yang kesal.

"Sabarlah Kiba. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk membujuk Sasuke. Kau tahu'kan kalau Naruto dan Sasuke hampir tak terpisahkan?" kata Neji dengan nada dingin.

"Ceh, troublesome. Aku sudah mnegirim sms pada Naruto yang bilang kita akan ke rumahnya lebih dahulu. Cepat naik bus, sudah mau pergi nih." Kata Shikamaru yang sangat pemalas.

Keempat pemuda itu segera naik bus dengan cepat. Di dekat tempat mereka, ada 2 orang pria mencurigakan. Mereka adalah Hidan dan Kakuzu dari Akatsuki, salah satu organisasi pembunuh bayaran.

"Di mana target kita?" tanya salah satu dari pria itu. Dia adalah Kakuzu.

"Di sana." Kata temannya dengan nada datar. Hidan mennunjuk arah sekolah. Mereka berdua dapat melihat dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan menuju hatle bus.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Sasuke ketika dia tak melihat Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara.

"Loh? Ke mana mereka?"

"Coba kau periksa handphonemu, dobe. Mungkin Shika atau Neji krm sms padamu." Kata Sasuke, mencoba melihat sekelilingnya.

Naruto langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menihat ada sms dari Shika. Dia membacanya dan terdiam. 'arg! Mereka jahat! Kenapa aku dan Sasuke di tinggal?' pikir Naruto marah.

Di saat yang sama, ketika perhatian Sasuke bukan pada Naruto, Kakuzu dan Hidan bergerak. Dengan cepat, mereka membelengu Naruto dan menutup mulutnya dengan obat bius. Mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

"Naruto? Apa.." ketika dia berbalik, Naruto sudah hilang tanpa jejak. Dengan cepat dan mencoba mengontrol emosinya, Sasuke segera menelepon Itachi, kakaknya.

/Hello, Aniki?/

/Sasuke? Ada apa? Kenapa kau kedengarannya gelisah?/ tanya Itachi.

/Naruto menghilang! Cepat datang ke sekolah. Aku yakin ini penculikan. Mereka menculiknya ketika perhatianku terahlikan./ kata Sasuke.

/Baik. Aku dan Kakashi akan segera ke sana./ kata Itachi sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Sakura yang melihat dari jauh tersenyum licik. 'Akhirnya penggangu itu pergi.' Pikirnya senang. Dengan wajah tersenyum, dia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~~!" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil berbalik dan melihat Sakura. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar. "Apa maumu, Haruno?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Sepertinya kau sendirian, mau pulang sama-sama denganku?" tanyanya dengan postur yang mengoda. Di menempelkan dadanya di tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas dengan nada dingin.

"Ta..pi Sasuke-kun~~"

"Diamlah, Haruno! Kau cuma penganggu! Kenapa kau muncul di saat Naruto diculik? Pergilah dari hadapanku!" Bentak Sasuke dengan marah pada Sakura. Dia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang dingin.

Sakura meresa sangat sakit hati dan marah. Dia memandang Sasuke. "Apa sih kelebihan Naruto? Kenapa selalu dia?" katanya dengan suara gemetar dan penuh amarah.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandanga tidak percaya. "Apa sih yang dilihat Naruto darimu? Kau punya dahi yang lebar dan sikap yang sangat kasar." Katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau kejam! Kenapa kau memilih dia? Aku harap Naruto mati dan hilang dari hidupku.!" Kata Sakura penuh kebencian ketika menyebut nama Naruto. "Aku harap kakuzu dan Hidan membunuhnya." Katanya lagi.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menyambar tangan Sakura dengan paksa. "Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Ah… Aku…" kata Sakura terbata-bata. Dia sangat ketakutan melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Kau menyewa orang menculik Naruto? Tunggu sampai paman Minato mendengar ini. Aku sangat yakin kau akan masuk penjara!" katanya lagi mendorong Sakura sampai jatuh. Dari kejauhan dia sudah dapat mendengar suara mesin mobil.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan Sasuke. Itachi dan Kakashi keluar dari dalam mobil dengan ekspresi gelisah.

"Sasuke.."

"Aniki, aku tahu siapa yang menculik Naruto. Sepertinya wanita murahan di belakangku ini menyewa orang untuk menculik Naruto. Apakah kau tahu orang dengan nama hidan dan kakuzu?" tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar nama Hidan dan kakuzu, kakashi serta Itachi membeku di tempat. "Sial, kita harus segera bergerak cepat, Kakashi. Aku tahu dimana tempat persembunyian mereka." Kata Itachi. Dia menyambar tangan Sasuke dan segera masuk dalam mobil. Kakashi menyeret Sakura masuk dalam mobil sebelum dia sendiri masuk.

(KAKANARU)

Di tempat persembunyian,

"Kakuzu, apa benar anak ini lelaki? Dia sangat mirip perempuan." Kata hidan memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang masih di bawah pengaruh obat bius.

"Aku yakin, Hidan! Diamlah, aku sedang konsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan game ini." Kata Kakuzu dengan nada marah.

Naruto yang sudah mulai bangun membuka matanya dan melihat Hidan dengan mata birunya yang indah. Hidan yang melihat matanya langsung terpesona dan ide licik muncul di kepalanya.

"Kakuzu, kau mau main dengan korban kita? Kita bisa bersenang-senang dengannya." Bisik Hidan. Dia terus memperhatikan Naruto yang mencoba memulihkan kesadarannya.

Kakuzu memandang hidan tak percaya. "Sesukamu lah. Aku tak mau ikut campur." Kata Kakuzu kembali bermain gamenya.

Hidan tersenyum licik dan mendekati tempat tidur yang ditempati olah Naruto yang sudah bangun sepenuhnya. Dia menjilati bibirnya dan memandang nafsu pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat salah satu penculiknya langsung gemetar. 'Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?' pikir Naruto yang ketakutan. Rasa takutnya semakin besar ketika melihat nafsu di mata Hidan.

"Si..siapa kamu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm.. kau memiliki suara yang lembut." kata Hidan sebelum menindih Naruto di bawah tubuhnya. "Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana sempitnya lumbangmu itu.." katanya lagi sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Hidan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto dan manghisapnya dengan ganas. Sementara bibirnya sibuk dengan bibir Naruto, tanganya mulai bergerak menuju bagian bawah tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mencoba merontak-ronta dijadikan tidak berdaya. Kekuatannya mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit. "Ukh.. Le.. pas.."

Ketika Hidan menyentuh penisnya, Naruto mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan. Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata birunya. Hidan yang sudah puas dengan bibir Naruto, dia mulai menyerang leher Naruto, mengigit dan menghisap meninggalkan kiss mark.

Perlahan-lahan, Hidan mulai membuka baju yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Dia memandang tubuh tan Naruto yang indah itu dengan nafsu yang lebih kuat lagi. "Kau memiliki tubuh yang, indah~~" katanya sebelum menyerang tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto.

"Ah~~~"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kamar terbuka dan di luar, mereka dapat melihat Sasuke, itachi dan Kakashi yang murka.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari Naruto." Kata Kakashi sebelum melempar Hidan dari tubuh Naruto. Dia memeluk tubuh Naruto dan memandang Hidan dengan pandangan benci.

Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya di peluk oleh seseorang mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kakashi. Air matanya mengalir lebih keras dan segera memeluk Kakashi. "Kau datang menolongku.." kata Naruto dengan perasaan senang.

Sementara itu, Itachi dan Sasuke sedang sibuk menghajar Hidan dan Kakuzu yang tertangkap. Mereka mengambil semua senjata mereka dan mengikatnya.

"Bilang pada pein, Jangan pernah mencoba menculik Naruto lagi." Kata Itachi dengan dingin pada mereka. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kakashi dan Naruto. Sasuke memandang Naruto dari jauh dengan perasaan kesal.

'Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Naruto.' Pikirnya penuh tekad.

"Kakashi, kita pergi."

"Ok." Kata Kakashi. Dia mengendong Naruto yang masih memeluknya seperti pengantin. Mereka bertiga dengan Naruto segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Tbc..

AN:

Ok~~

Ini chapter ke2nya~~

Semoga kalian suka ^^ maaf aja, ya kalau tak terlalu panjang. Dan lemonnya yang sedikit dan tidak hot~~ Maklum, masih blajar nulis lime. Hehe ^/^

Oh, Jgn Lupa Review, ya.. ditungguin loh..

Karena aku sedang dalam minggu ujian, aku berhenti dulu untuk nulis. So, sampai ujianku selesai, aku takkan upload fic baru. Ini juga berlaku bagi fic-ku yang lain. So~~ bagi mereka yang nunggu fic-ku dilanjutin, tolong bersabar, ya.. ^^

Aku blm akan lanjutin sebelum ada sekitar 30 review~~

So Mind to R 'n R?

~Naru-Chan-Lover99~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note:**

I'm so sorry,,,

Aku berhenti Update karna udah sibuk dengan kuliah dan lanjutan ficku terhapus dari komku TT^TT

Really sorry…

Don't worry,,

Aku pasti akan melanjutkan ficku,,

Tapi mungkin akan makan waktu, karna itu tolong bersabar, aku harus baca ulang ficku untuk mencari inspirasi bagaimana kelanjutan ceritannya. Jika kalian mempunyai ide, tolong PM aq ato review ficku, ya..

Thanks for you attention and understanding..

Again, I really sorry about this..

Have a Nice day!

naru-chan-lover99


End file.
